Forever Red II Changin the Future
by Wolflmg
Summary: After the battle, the rangers thought it was over until two boys from the future show up


2017

            Darkness, fear and pain that was all that was left of the cities. Cities once full of life, that once felt safe. Their homes and way of life were gone, nothing was left. Building destroyed, cars and trucks were nothing but scrap metal.  

            Jason, Wes, and Jen along with two teenage boys were running through the dark. Wes and Jason kept looking behind them checking and making sure everything was okay. It was quite too quite. The two slowly turned around and ran behind Jen and the boys. Jen seemed to be in charge, she kept looking out in the distance. Thunder and lighting started striking the ground where they stood. Tall towers were up in the distance. "Here, this is a good as spot as any," said Jen she then grabbed a controller from her belt. The place was what was left of some military base, a place that looked some what familiar to Wes and Jason at one time. It no longer stood the buildings were nothing but dust, nothing was left but ashes and lifelessness. Wes and Jason had their blaster gripped in their hands, they looked around. Both seemed very content in making sure it was clear and they hadn't been fallowed. Jason looked at Wes and nodded his head. 

            Wes walked up behind Jen and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure this will work," he asked her concerned. Jen pushed a few buttons. A beeping noise began to sound off. Jen turned looking at Wes and then she looked at the two boys. She eyes one of them in particular.

            "It has to, or we won't have a future," she said. Wes bit his lips nodding his head. He looked at the two teens. Jason stood near by he kept looking around, knowing this was too easy. Something had to give.

            "You guys ready for this?' asked Wes looking at the two. Both of the teens looked at each other and nodded, they then turned back looking at Wes.

            "Yes were prepared for what we have to do," said the teen with blonde hair. The teen with brown hair remained silent. There seem to be a great sadness in him, that he was doing all he could to hide it with his anger. 

            "Almost have it set," said Jen. Wes walked up behind her and looked at the controller in her hands. He stared at the screen two years were listed one was their year 2017 the other year was 2002. Wes placed both of his hands on Jen shoulders as they stared at the boys. "You two have your link watches on and set?" asked Jen, there was a sense of protect-ness in her voice. They said nothing just nodded their heads. Jason took on more glances around before he walked up to the teen with brown hair.

            Jason gets face to face with him. "Okay, you know what you have to do," the teen nodded. "Just promise me one thing though, go easy on him. What he is now, is not who he was. You have to understand what happened to him, changed him," said Jason being very direct with the teen. The teen glared at Jason anger and rage was in his eyes.

            "I can't promise you that. I can never forgive him, for what he did," he said angrily. Jason dropped his head, sighing. He knew he couldn't blame the teen's anger. Jason knew if their roles were reversed he probably feel the same way. 

            "Jason, were ready," said Wes. Jason lifted his head up and looked on more time at the teen, before walking over behind Wes and Jen. For a long moment the adults looked at the two teens. Jens eyes were locked with the teen with blonde hair, there was a strong connections between the two. Wes put his arms around Jen, feeling her pain and concern. 

            "Be careful, and don't forget what I told you," said Jen looking at both of them. She was holding back her tears from coming down. The thunder echoed and the lighting flashed. A dark shadow started coming for them, everyone turned around sensing a presence coming to them.

            "Looks like I got here just in time," said a voice. Wes and Jason jumped they quickly moved around so they were in front of the others. The teen with brown hair his eyes grew stern as he watched the shadow approach. He started to head forward until the blonde hair teen stopped him. The dark shadow, turned out to be the zeo red ranger. Wes and Jason had their blaster locked and ready. Then another great evil stepped forward.

            Both Jason and Wes were shaking in their boots, it was Master Vile. Wes turned his head glancing right at Jen. "JEN, DO IT NOW!!" yelled Wes franticly. The zeo ranger pointed his blast right at Jen just as she was getting ready. Wes moved quickly jumping in front of Jen taking the hit. He yelled out in pain. 

            Jen quickly moved as fast as she could, pressing the buttons before either teen could protest. In a bright yellow flash, the two boys disappeared out of sight. "Good luck," said Jen. Several blast were being exchanged, then there was a huge explosion. Jen's heart was racing she turned around to find both Jason and Wes down on the wet ground, she also saw that Master Vile and the zeo red ranger, now unmorphed were down as well. Jen ran to Wes side, lifting him in her arms.

            "Wes," she cried. Wes slowly opened his eyes, tensing up a little from broken ribs.

            "I'm okay," Wes turned his head and saw Jason slowly sitting up. "Jas?" he asked.

            "I'm okay," said Jason. Then they all heard dark laughter their enemies were fine as well. Jason struggled to get to his feet as he saw them heading straight for them.

            "Oh, don't get up. You're not going any where," said Vile laughing. It was no use, Jen, Jason and Wes knew it.  They watched in fear as the dark evil figures came at them. Jen held on to Wes tightly holding on to him. Wes held her hand in his tightly.

            "Say goodnight rangers," said the man standing before them. It was dark out they couldn't see his face until the lighting flashed. It was Tommy, the thunder struck once more and several blasts went off. The face around them was nothing but fire and smoke. Then it was all gone all that could be heard was dark

2002

            The red rangers were all about to head home from a long trip to the moon and back. They had thought a hard battle on the moon, and now it was time to go home. Or so that thought when a flash of light shined blinding them. Two teens appeared before them, once the light cleared. The red rangers all looked to be stunned not believing what they have just seen. The two teen left no time for them to clear their head, they got straight to business. 

"Your mission ranger's is not complete" one of them said eyeing the rangers around them.

            "An even bigger threat is on the way" the other said. Jason eyed the two wondering who the heck they were? Where did they come from? The boys caught Jason's look, they seemed to be very well connected with the world around them, as if they could even hear the smallest of all sounds. Jason about startled himself, as well as the others.

"You," looked at Jason directly in the eyes, "Contact your leader Tommy at once he must be here for what we have to say. It is of the up most importance that you all know what is ahead" he eyed each of them carefully "if you value your lives, you will listen to what we have to say". Jason looked at the other red rangers around him, they all nodded their heads yes. Not too sure if that was a good idea or why they would even have to, but something was defiantly up. Jason took out his cell phone and began to call Tommy.

            Tommy had not driven off too far when his phone rang; he picked it up and answered "Do you miss me already?' he asked with a smile.

            "Tommy I, we need you to get back over here. There's two kids here wanting to speak to all of us" by the way Jason spoke. Tommy could tell this was no joke.

            "I'll be right there" he said

            Jason looked at the two new faces. "He said he'll be right here," said Jason. The two boys nodded their heads. Eric eyed one of the boys he looked familiar to him, like he had known him from somewhere. He just couldn't place it. "Do we know you" asked Eric eyeing the two. The two teen looked at each other. And in the way they did so, it seemed as though they were communicating with each other, by their body language. They then looked back at the group.

            "Our names are not of importance, only the message we have" the one said. Eric nodded his head wondering. What the heck two kids could have information on? He looked at Wes, 

            "Hey maybe your girlfriend could help identify these two for us" he said in a half laugh. Wes just laughed it off,

            "Sure she could have, but sense she lives here now. She can no longer contact the future" said Wes. Eric just shook his head, thinking to himself a lot of good that dose having a girlfriend from the future who can't tell you what will happen. "Yeah, well if I had information on the future I would probably put a few bets in," said Eric. Wes just shook his head.

            "Yeah, well Jen would never go for that," said Wes. He knew if he would ever even ask she turn him upside down and make him wish he never opened his big mouth. Eric was about to respond, when Tommy pulled up in his jeep and got out. He then stared at the two boys that Jason told him about as he walked over to the other rangers.

            "Good now that you are all here, we can begin" the teen said eyeing Tommy darkly as if he had something to hold against him.

            "So who are you two? Where'd you come from" asked Tommy looking at the two. He had never seen these faces before.

            "We are from fifth teen years in the future, a very dark future" said the blonde hair teen. The red rangers were paying very close attention to what he and his friend had to say. "A month and half from now, Steelix will come to this time. He will be teamed up with Master Vile. He had survived Zordon's beam of light, they will invade havoc which no one will be able to survive" said the brown haired teen. There looked to be disbelief in some of the ranger's eyes, that didn't sound possible.

            "How, there are plenty of rangers here on Earth and on other planets why wont they be able to be stopped?' asked Carter stepping forward. The two teen's looked at each other. 

            "The ranger power are gone, when they arrived no one was ready. Many rangers went to fight, mostly the men. For the fear that this would be a battle they could not win. They were right, out of those who went only two of you survived to make it back," Everyone exchanged glances with each other. Were these boys for real? "The ranger's power became deplete with every ranger that had died" said the blonde hair boy. Everyone was looking at each other, the power ranger destroyed it didn't seem possible to them.

            "Which of us survive?' asked T.J. wanting to know, but fearing the answer. The blonde hair teen eyes fell on Wes and Jason.

            "Wes and Jason are the only ones that survive the attack, Wes and Jason looked at each other, not too sure what to make or think or it.  "You two barley made it, once you returned you gathered who could, rangers, silver guardians and as many civilians as you could," his eyes then fell on his friend to finish.

            "With what powers were left, they created a time controller trans-portal. These, what look like watches to you are linked to the trans-portal it sent us here, in hopes that the future can be changed" he said. Tommy then stepped forward, wanting more answers.

            "How do we know you're telling the truth and that you're not the ones doing the attack?' asked Tommy, not sure if they could be trusted. The brown haired boy stared at Tommy deeply. He walked right up to Tommy, in an angry sort of way. Rage shined in his eyes.

            "How do you know were not tell the truth? For the reason our future is in such horror, is your FAULT!" he yelled pointing his finger straight at Tommy. Tommy was in shock as was everyone else. Why was it Tommy's fault, he hasn't even done anything yet? The blonde hair teen sighed as ran right over to his friend. Tommy looked at him, sensing he could get the answer from him.

            "What does, he mean, my fault?" asked Tommy, wanting to know. The teen put his head down.

            "You were fighting a mutant known as Steelix, he put some sort of spell on you" he said. 

            "Yeah, some spell," grunted the teen with brown hair, he crossed his arms against his chest.

Wes then spoke up, as he remembered something.  Steelix had been the mutant that went after Jen and had put her under his control.

            "Yes, Steellix he once put Jen under his control but I was able to break it from her, wasn't easy" he said. Wes remembers before he was able to free her, she really did a number on him. He had a black eye and busied ribs for week or so. The teen nodded his head at the time force ranger.

            "Yes you were, but this time the hold was stronger," his eyes then fell back on Tommy. "We know for a fact" he said silently. Cole could feel the sadness and coldness in the two teen. He knew they had a hard life, and their anger and fear were justified.

            "They speak the truth" said Cole looking at Tommy. Everyone else remained silent, if they didn't believe the boys before, they sure did now. Tommy wanted to know he needed to know. But he feared the answer he would get.

            "What do you mean it was tried?' he asked, his voice was growing frantic. He could feel his worst fear coming true. The blonde hair teen looked at him sadly, he bit his lip. He couldn't tell him.

            "I can't tell you" he said softly, putting his head down. But the other teen had other ideas. His heart was full of anger and distrust, he yelled in a out burst.

            "Yeah well I WILL!" said his friend.

            "DON, NO" he yelled, then realizing he had identified his friend, but it was too late everyone had heard. It was all over now. Jason's and Tommy's eyes lit up, they knew that name. Tommy looked at Don and saw much hatred in him, he couldn't believe it. Don then took off running far away from the group, no longer being able to stand the sight of Tommy. Tommy was about to run on after him. But the other teen stopped him.

"Let him go, he's been through a lot". Tommy turned at looked at the teen, fear and pain in his eyes.

            "Did I hurt her?" he asked softly. The blonde hair teen put his head down. This was going to be hard. He could see the fear and pain in Tommy's eyes starting to show. He took a deep breath and looked back up at Tommy.

            "You did not know what you were doing. You have to understand you would have been under Steelix's control for fifth teen years. I can't tell you any more than that" he said kindly. Tommy nodded his head, knowing the answer. He then looked the teen in the eyes, with another question in mind.

            "Why don't you have anything against me?' Tommy asked softly.

            The blonde teen took a deep breath "Because, I'm here only to prevent what will happen, not to happen. Past or to be doings I have to let them go. If we do not succeed in this mission, then my time is doomed as well as all of your futures" he began looking at the red rangers before him. "I can't let that happen, or it will all have been for nothing" he said.

            "Then will do what ever it takes to make things right" said Leo stepping forward. 

            The teen nodded his head; he then looked at Cole,

            "Cole you must return to the other Wild Force rangers they will need you" he said. Cole walked up to him wondering what he meant.

            "But what about what's going to happen?" he asked. The teen looked at him deeply.

            "You will know when it is time, now go" he said. Carter looked at Cole,

            "Cole I'll give you a lift back" Cole then stared back at the team of red rangers. "Where will we meet" he asked. Everyone's eyes fell on Tommy. Tommy seemed to be the head ranger, everyone relied on him to make the decisions.

            "Um, will meet back here, everyone but Cole returns within 12 hours that should give all of us time to say good bye to those that we need to" said Tommy softly. With that said everyone began going their separate ways. Wes and Eric were still standing where they had been staring at the teen, there was more to this story then he was willing to tell.

            Eric was talking to Wes silently thinking that the teen standing there wasn't hearing a thing. "Hey if the other kid is Tommy's son, this one must be yours" he joked, not thinking much of it. Wes gave a faint smile, hinting that it was possible. Eric saw that smile he knew that smile. He shot a look at Wes. "Woo wait a minute, four weeks ago you and Jen disappeared for a while, not telling anyone where you went," Eric crossed his arms against his chest, staring Wes deeply in the eyes. "Anything you would like to say Collins," asked Eric urgently. Wes gave in, no longer being able to stand Eric looking at him like that.

            "Alright, fine I'll tell just don't tell Jen or my dad. Or I'm dog meat" Eric nodded his head in agreement. "Okay well, you see. Jen and I got married and then you know we. Well anyways," laughs lightly. "Yeah," said Wes, feeling a bit awkward talking to Eric about it. 

            "A-huh, I see" said Eric giving Wes that cold glare that he knows gets to Wes.. The teen then shook his head and walked up to the two.

            "I suggest you two go and tell whom ever. What you will be up to" he said strictly, like he had almost been trained to do this. Eric looked at Wes and smiled. He then faces the teen smiling.

            "Has your looks, but Jen's attitude" said Eric smiling. The teen gave a dirty look to Eric. He doesn't have time for this, his mission was far too important. He knew if he failed it will all be over, for all of them. He knew he would have to tell them who he was, but that was all.

            "Alright, fine already, but this must not go any further than here. My name is Race Alexander Collins," Both Eric and Wes fell silent, they couldn't believe it. " Now go home and tell her that you have another mission," he said sternly looking Wes right in the eyes. Wes was in shock; Eric nodded at teen in agreement pulling Wes by the arm.

            "Sure thing kid," Eric starts pulling Wes put his arm. Wes is too much in shock to move. "Come on Wes," said Eric as he pulled harder and dragged Wes away with him.

            Tommy was on his front door step. Jason was by his side. This was going to be hard to explain to Kim he had to go away for a while, and he knew she wouldn't like it. Tommy grew up the courage and opened the door. Jason and Tommy began to walk in. "Kim I'm home" he called out.

            "I'm in the kitchen" she said kindly. The two began to walk in the kitchen to find Kim making soup for dinner. Donnie their son, was asleep in his crib. Kim turned around and saw both Tommy and Jason standing before her. "Jason!" she yelled running into his arms giving him a friendly hug. 

            "Hey Kim, it's been a while" he said smiling. Kim smiled and shook her head and turned to Tommy.

            "You didn't tell me he was coming for dinner" she said smiling. Tommy and Jason both looked at each. Kim caught both of their looks and knew they were up to something. "What's going on? I've seen that look before" she asked them like she a mother knowing when her children were lying about something. Tommy took a deep breath and put his arm around Kim's shoulder.

            "We need to talk" he said softly leading her into the living room. Jason remained in the kitchen so that Tommy could talk to his wife in private. Jason walked over to the crib. And found two month old Donnie sleeping, soundly. This had been the first time Jason had seen the baby in person, besides photos that Tommy had sent him.

            "Hey kid-o, looks like you have a tough future ahead of you. But maybe this time we can change all that" he said softly. 

            Wes walked into his home, and found Jen sitting on the couch he could tell that there was something wrong with her. He had some idea as to what it was, but he knew he couldn't let her know.

            "Hey you okay?" he asked softly as he walked over to her. Jen jumped up and put her arms around him. Wes put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. 

            "Wes there's something I need to tell you," They slowly pull apart looking each other in the eyes. Wes remains silent waiting for her to tell him. Jen bit her lip, not too sure how to tell him, and how he would react. They hadn't planed on this happening for at least a while. "I…I…I'm pregnant" she said softly. Wes didn't seem to be surprised he just stood there smiling not saying a word. The silence was killing Jen. She couldn't handle it "Say something!" she yelled looking into his face. Wes began laughing it was too often he saw this side of Jen.

            "I don't see what's so funny about this. I'm serious Wes, were having a baby" said Jen strictly.

            "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. That's great honey, and I know just what to call him Race Alexander Collins" he said. Jen looked at him oddly wondering where all this was coming from. This wasn't the type of reaction she was expecting.

            "How can you be so sure it's a boy?" she asked looking right at him. Wes backed away knowing that Jen was very good at getting information out of people, especially him. He prayed for something to happen so he wouldn't have to revile how he knew.

            "I have a hunch" he lied. Jen saw right through that, she was about to go after him. When the front door opened it was Eric. They both turned and saw Eric standing in the door way.  "Eric it's really GREAT to see you" said Wes looking at his friend. Now Jen knew something was up.

            "What's going on, you never been so happy to see Eric before" she said questioning her husband.

            "Oh I'm hurt Jen" said Eric being sarcastic. Just then Mr. Collins walked down from the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. "We got to get out of here" Eric whispered to Wes.

            "I know" said Wes. Wes looked from Jen to his dad. He knew he would have to get himself out of this one, it wouldn't be easy but he was a mastermind at these sorts of things. He had gotten out of plenty of his father board meetings in the past, so getting out of here shouldn't be too much of a problem. "Dad, Jen, um Eric and I have to go away for a little while" his eyes began to wonder, as he started walking closer over to Eric and the way out. "But don't worry will be back. When what we have to do is taken care of," He then looks right at Jen, he knew he was going to be in big trouble for this. "And then Jen, um me and you can make planes so that when the baby comes will be ready" said Wes smiling, that was the signal for the two get the heck out of their. Before Mr. Collins or Jen could say anything the two were gone. Jen couldn't believe Wes just left her like that, to defend for herself, she slowly turned around looking at Wes's dad.

            Collins looked at Jen, questioningly "Baby?' he asked. Jen began to laugh a little, thinking to herself 'Wes I'm so going to kill you' 

            "No you said that this battle would be your last, you promised me" she said with tears in her eyes. Kim was very upset and hurt with Tommy, and he knew he couldn't blame her. Tommy took a deep breath as he looked at her kindly. He began wiping away her tears gently.

            "I know, but I promise you that I wouldn't be doing this unless it was real important," he then leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I love you Kim, I promise no matter what happens I will always love you" and with that he got up walked in the kitchen and saw his son sleeping so soundly in his crib. Jason caught Tommy's look and knew it was time to go. Kim watched from the living room entrance as her husband and her friend leave without saying goodbye and as to why they had to leave.

            T.J. had dropped Andros off at Ashley's house; he got out of the car. "I'll only be a few minutes" he said, from the window. T.J. nodded his head. He gave Andros a faint smile.

            "Be easy on her Andros, she's really missed you," said T.J. softly. Andros said nothing only nodded his head with a sigh.

            Andros walked up to the front door and knocked, slowly the door opened. He was face to dace with a young woman. She smiled and moved out of the way so he could come in. Andros walked in slowly smiling at the girl he loved with all his heart. "Andros" she said giving him a hug, it had been three years sense she last saw him. Andros lightly patted her on the back, as if he felt a little uneasy. She could sense something was wrong, "What is it what's wrong" she asked as she pulled away looking him in the eyes.

            "Can we sit down" he asked. She nodded and led him over to the couch. For a long moment the two just sit there in silence not saying a word. Andros took a deep breath. This was going to be hard and difficult. He moved himself around on the couch until he was face to face with her. "Ashley you know I love and I know I told you this was my last mission" he said softly. The way he spoke, the way he voices sounded told Ashley everything. He was beginning to see the tears form in her eyes as to what he was going to say next. "But something's come up, and if it's not taken care off the future will be a stake" he said softly seeing the hurt in her eyes.

            "How long?" she asked. Andros put his head down. He didn't know, and he knew she had waited a long time for him.

            "A couple months," he paused, what he would say next would be difficult. "But this could be a mission I might not come back from" he said softly. Ashley put her head onto his chest.

            "Then don't go" she said pleading to him. For a moment he hesitated to put his arms around her. All he wanted to do was hold her and be with her, that's all he's ever wanted, but his job had always come first. He was almost considering giving in, as his arms were starting to reach for her. Andros couldn't handle it anymore if he stayed any longer he knew he wouldn't be able to go.

            "I'm sorry but I have to" he said kissing her on the cheek softly. He then got up and began walking away, he didn't turn around or say another word he was gone. Ashley was left alone once again, wondering if she would ever see him again.

            Eric and Wes were on their way back, to the base. "You know she's going to kill you for leaving her with your dad. Especially sense he found out she pregnant with your kid" said Eric trying to be funny. Wes nodded his head. Eric was right, Jen would kill him, and she was one person you wouldn't want to mess with. Wes knew that for a fact.

            "Yeah she probably will," Wes then turned his head looking at Eric with and smile. "And that's why I have you" said Wes putting on his charm. Eric just rolled his eyes thinking 'Yeah like I going to protect you from the raft of Jen'

            "Sense when does the great red time force, I changed history ranger needs protection from his wife," laughed Eric.

            "Hey I never said I was great……Jen did," mumbled Wes. Eric just shook his head and smiled.

            "Man, you really do need help," smirked Eric.

            Carter dropped Cole off back in the park. Before Cole would get out of Carter truck he looked at Carter. "So I'll see you in a month or so" he said. Carter shook his head

            "Yeah, for what those two said it looks like were going to need it" he said. Cole nodded and got out of the truck.

            "Carter thanks for the lift" said Cole with a smile. Carter smiled,

            "Your welcome, see you soon Cole" said Carter as he drove off into the night.

            T.J. and Andros were on their way back to the base they had been on the road for about an hour. Andros had not said a word sense leaving Ashley's home. T.J. turned and looked at his friend. He could see the sadness in Andros eyes. "You know she'll wait for you" he said. Andros smiled lightly.

            "I know, but she always will be as along as were together" Andros pust his head down, sighing. "You have choice T.J. All of you have a choice, however I don't. I will always be called upon my planet and I don't know how long I want her to be waiting for me" said Andros sadly. T.J. felt bad for his friend. Ashley has already waited three years for Andros, he knows it has been hard on both of them,

            "Look Andros, Ashley's knows that you love her," he said as he continued to drive through the night. 

            "I know, but what happens the next time or even this time. I go on a mission and I don't come back. What then, I don't want her to be waiting around worry about something happening to me. I love her too much for her to go through all that over and over," he said, staring out the window. Andros often wondered if Ashley would be better off without him, to have someone that could be there for her when she needed them. Instead she waits around waiting to hear from him, waiting for him to come back.

            "Yeah" was all T.J. could say. To tell the truth T.J. didn't know how to respond o that, in way he knew Andros was right. But he also knew that both Ashley and Andros loved each other more than anything.

            Leo had remained at the base with Race and Don. Leo and Race were in a building that had a number of bunks in it and a small cooking area. "So when the attack accord I came back to help I would presume" said Leo breaking the long silence between them. Race looked up, meeting Leo's gaze.

_            The red galaxy ranger was flying back to his new home planet, when he saw a huge space ship in front of him. Leo looked straight in front of him, the ship was massive and huge. He knew right away this was a evil ship. "What in the world," he said softly. Leo quickly grabbed his communicator and began sending a distress signal. But before he could even tell anyone what was happening. A huge light began to blink his eyes, Leo squinted his eyes. "Oh noo!" he cried a huge fire ball came right at him, exploded his ship on instant.  _

            Race took a deep breath, he knew he shouldn't tell but it had already been prevented. "No you never came back," The look of shock and distress came over Leo. Why wouldn't of he come back to help. "It took us five years after the attack happened to figure out what happened to you. Once you departed from the other rangers returning back to Mirrnio, you had a run in with Master Vile" said Race. Leo looked at the teen in fear, but he was alive now.

            "So you coming here saved my life, for now a least" said Leo, for now his life had been spared. The teen nodded

            "Yeah, once Vile reached Earth he blocked off so that no one could come and help and no one could leave" said Race sadly. Don then walked in, he didn't say a word he just walked past the two and took the bunk the furthest away from them. Both Race and Leo saw Don walk in, his structure was angry full or rage.

            "Is he always like that?" asked Leo, looking over at Don.

            "Yeah," Race eyes seemed sad. "But he wasn't always like that, it happened about three years ago when his attitude change. But I really shouldn't tell you about it" said Race. Leo nodded his head understanding.

            "I understand" said Leo.

            Tommy and Jason were heading back to the base. They would be there in about ten minutes. "You want to talk about it?' Jason asked knowing that Tommy still had it on his mind. Tommy shook his head no, he wasn't sure how to even start talking about it.

            "No, what's there to talk about" said Tommy. Jason nodded his head,

            "It's not going to happen this time, will make sure of that" said Jason trying to get through to his old friend.

            "Thanks Jas, I hope so too" he said as he pulled into the base area.

            It was early in the morning as the red rangers began to wake up. Tommy was the first one up, everyone else was still sleeping. Tommy saw that Don was missing from his bed. Tommy slowly walked outside and found Don working out. The legend red ranger just stood there watching the teen go, over moves that he had learned over the years. Stuff that Jason and Wes probably taught him, sense he was a boy. Don did a back kick and then he noticed Tommy was standing there watching him, he stared at his father with great anger.

            "Please don't stop because of me" said Tommy. Don made as little eye contact as he could.

            "No I was done anyways" he said walking past Tommy coldly. Wes who has just gotten up saw what happened and walked over to Tommy. He could tell Tommy was hurt and probably a little confused.

            "You okay?" he asked placing his hand on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy turned his head and looked at the Commander of the Silver Guardians, giving a brief smile.

            "Yeah, my own kid hates me what else is new in the world," Tommy put his head down. "I guess I can't blame him, I probably would to if I were in his place" said Tommy as he began to walk away from Wes.

            "Hey Tommy don't worry about it to much. Give him time, who knows maybe he'll warm up to you" said Wes being friendly. 

            "Maybe," said Tommy softly.

            Race had been watching all of this from outside; he had made sure no one saw him. His heart seemed to sink from the agony that Tommy was feeling. Race bit his lip, if only they knew. He did not feel the presence of Eric standing behind him. "So do all future boys listen on other people's conversations?" asked Eric trying to startle to teen.. Race wasn't startled one bit almost as if he had no fear. He turned his head and meant Eric's eyes. Eric could almost tell that Race was hiding something from them, something they should know. "You know something, that you haven't told us don't you?" Race did not answer right away he looked away for a moment. Almost as if he was trying to think of how to respond to Eric, he then faced him once again.

            "What I know is for me to keep, I can only give certain amounts of information if you all know too much it could make our future even worse" said Race. Eric's eyes began to light up. There was something fishy going around here.

            "How can that be, Jen came from the future which from what I heard was a pretty good future. What happened to it? It couldn't of just disappeared now could it?' asked Eric strictly. Race bit his lip; he had known that Eric was very head strong; his mother had warned him about that. He knew Eric would not stop until he got an answer he wanted.

            "Something's change that is all I can tell you" said Race with an equal tone and then he walked away from Eric not saying another word. Eric just stood their watching the son of his partner walk away, knowing very well he was not telling more than he knew.

            By now everyone else was outside working out. Jason was working out with Tommy. Eric was working with Wes, Leo with Carter and Andros with T.J. All of them were working out hard. They were doing everything from drills, self defense to hand to hand combat. The two teens were watching the red rangers

Weeks later

            For the past few weeks the rangers had been working out. Day in and night out they would all train for what would happen in the future. They knew that all had t be ready for what was to come. Everyone was watching Tommy and Jason do some intense sparing. The two of them had been rangers longer than any of the rest. Tommy and Jason would know each others moves before the other would make it. Almost as if they were shadow moving each other moves.

            "Man their good" said Wes, watching the two.  He couldn't believe the two were able to last so long. He and the guardians never work that long when their training.

            "Yeah well I could take them" said Eric being cocky as he crossed his arms against his chest. 

Race and Don watched from a far off distance watching as Jason and Tommy sparred. The two recognized the moves Jason was using. They were moves that he had taught them over the years. Race faced his friend, although Don was the older of the two. Race was the one who seemed to be the leader of the two. Don was always too rash, headstrong, and regnant.  Don watched Tommy rage growing through him. He hated Tommy for what he did. Did to his mother, the one person he cared the most for was gone forever.

            "What a waste!" Race couldn't believe what Don had just said. Although he couldn't blame him, he knew Don had grown up being very angry with the world around him. "He was one of the greatest and he will be to kill us all," said Don angrily. Race looked at his friend; the two had trained together for years growing up. Race knew his friend had much anger in him more than he would ever know, but Race also knew a secret. He sighed, he once tried to tell Don but he wouldn't listen. If he had, he would know the true reason his father fell under the spell. Race said nothing he remained silent, as he continued to watch Tommy and Jason spar. 

            Three days later, Wes and Eric were walking around taking a break from today's work out. Eric had, had something on his mind about Race. There was just something about the kid that was bugging him. "Wes" he said. Wes stopped and turned to face Eric.

            "Yeah, what is it?" he asked. Eric was hesitant for a moment, not too sure how Wes would react. Race may not be his son now, but one day he will be.

            "I think you should talk to Race there's something he isn't telling us" he said. 

            "What do you mean?' Wes asked not too sure what it could be.

            "Well for intense. Steelix, all he ever wanted was revenge on Jen for her turning him in," said Eric. Wes gave Eric a blank look.

            "Yeah," replied Wes not sure where Eric was getting at. Eric just shook his head. Sometimes Wes could be so out of it.

            "I don't think Steelix even knew this Master Vile was going to be here" said Eric. Wes nodded Eric was right, all Steelix ever cared about was revenge on Jen. 

            "Come on let go find that kid of mine" said Wes, patting Eric on the arm.

            Andros was sitting on his bunk, staring at a photo he held in his hands. Andors looked tired and sad as if he felt very lonely.  Leo who had just walked in from his work out noticed Andros sitting alone. He walked over to him, giving a charming smile "Hey what you looking at?' asked Leo. Andros looked up at Leo startled

            "Nothing really" said Andros showing the picture of Ashley. Leo took it and smiled. It was a picture of a beautiful young woman.

            "Nothing, it doesn't look like nothing to me" said Leo handing the picture back to Andros. "She must be real special"

            "Yeah, she is. I just wish I could give her all she deserves" said Andros sadly. Leo nodded his head.

            "I'm sure she knows that Andros" said Leo kindly. Andros smiled lightly, then he went back to looking at his picture of Ashley. 

            Race was pressed against a wall by Wes. Everyone came over to see what the commotion was all about. "Alright future boy, there's something you aren't telling us" Race did not blink as the grip Wes had on him became stronger. "Steelix never cared about world domination all he wanted was revenge on Jen for turning him in. So I suggest you tell us what you know" he said sternly. Race looked at Wes just as stern. He would not give in. He would not ruin his mission

            "I have my orders not to tell" said Race sternly. Wes didn't move from where he was, he wasn't about ready to give up.

            "By whom?' asked Wes eyeing him very closely? Race hesitate he need to think of something but what. He looked up and saw someone coming over, he knew for the moment he would be saved.  Jen came running over to Wes and pushed him away from Race.

            "Wes what were you doing to this kid?" she asked pulling him away from Race. Wes was very surprised to see her.

            "Jen? What are you doing here and how's you find me?" he asked, he knew he didn't tell Jen where he was going. Race let out a light breath or relief, Wes caught that and knew something was up as he glanced at Race. A smile came upon Wes's face. 

"Oh I see. It was her right? She ordered you not tell us" said Wes nodding his head like a child. Race didn't reply, he did his best to keep a straight face. Jen had no clue as to what was going on. She looked at Wes confused, nothing was making sense.

            "Order who?" she asked. Tommy then noticed Kim coming towards them, Don was in his baby seat. 

            "Kim what are you doing here?' he asked, all eyes were now on the girls once Kim had joined the group.

            "Well I ran into Jen, we got into talking and then we used her morpher and tracked Wes's ware bouts which lead us here" said Kim looking at Tommy. Jen eyes looked directly on her husbands.

            "No what are you doing here" said Jen putting her hands on her hips, giving Wes that look. You better tell me or else. Wes slowly began to back away, laughing lightly. He knew that look, and that wasn't a look you wanted to mess with.

            Everyone was in the bunk area, Jen and Kim each smacked their husbands over the head. "Hey that hurt" said Wes rubbing his head. All the guys but Tommy began to laugh.

            "Now I know why I'm not getting married" said Eric being sarcastic, crossing his arms.

            "So why didn't you tell us what was going on. We could of helped" yelled Kim looking at Tommy. She was mad that Tommy hadn't told her. The guys had not told everything to the girls only what was going to happen. Several parts of that was left out, who the teens were, Tommy getting put under control. Race and Don walked forward, knowing for the safety of their future things needed to be handled very carefully.

            "We were the ones that had instructed to keep this low key, for the sake of everything. It was thought better this way" said Don. He had to hide the feelings he felt for his mother that were all coming back. She looked just the way he remembered her, just a little younger and happy despite she was made at Tommy for the moment.

            "It was of the up most importance that not everyone knew what was going to happen. Now sense you're here now, you will not be able to leave until it is all over" said Race being very direct about his words. Jen and Kim looked at the guys wondering why the heck they were listening to these two boys. 

            "So for past few weeks you guys have been listening to two kids" said Jen in shock. She would have never thought in all her life to see a bunch of guys listening to two kids. Wes snickered at that, Jen looked him straight in the face "What are you laughing at" she snapped.

            "Nothing" Wes muttered.

Baby Donnie began to cry; Kim picked him up and began to cradle him in her arms. Tommy walked over to her he put out his arms and took his son in his arms. "You want to go for a walk Kim?" he asked softly. Kim smiled and the two began to walk outside side by side.

            Jen looked at Wes with sternly. Wes then got the hint she wanted something out of him. "Ah, you want to go for a walk honey?' he asked putting on his charming smile. The type of smile that could get him out of anything, Jen smiled slightly she wasn't buying his cuteness.

            "Yes I would, and what ever you're hiding from me I'll find out one way or another" she said dragging him by the collar.

            "Eric a little help" called Wes, turning his head looking over at Eric.

            "Oh I'm sure you can handle it Wes" said Eric with smile.

All who was left in the bunk room was Carter, T.J., Leo, Andros, Jason, Eric and the two teens. "Yep defiantly not getting married" said Leo commenting on how it turned out for Tommy and Wes. Both of those girls had their husbands wrapped around their fingers.

            "Count me on that" said Carter agreeing with Leo.

            "I'm just going to stick with the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing. It's much easier," said Jason agreeing.

            Eric didn't want to get into this conversation he pretended to be asleep lying on his bunk. Don and Race kept to them selves knowing very well that having their mothers here was not a good thing. "Oh come on you guy's. I'm sure once you find that special someone you'll want to get married" said T.J. with a smile. The three guys stared at T.J., wondering just who his special girl might be. Andros just smiled and shook his head. He wanted to marry Ashley but with his career and being from another planet he wasn't sure that would ever happen. Leo walked up to T.J. smiling.

            "So dose T.J., have a girl? What's with this promoting marriage thing?" asked Leo winking at him. Carter and Jason then got in on it, walking up to Leo as they gather around T.J. all giving him that look. T.J. just shook his head, laughing to himself.

            "Oh come on the ladies just come to me" he said with a smile.

            "I bet they do" said Carter laughing. 

            "Yeah well if I do ever get married to Emily, it won't be for a while at least before I even ask her" said Jason as he went over to his bunk to rest. Leo and Carter nodded their heads almost agreeing with him.

            "Well maybe I'll get married someday, just as long as my girl isn't as crazy as those two" said Leo talking about Jen and Kim.

            "Same for me, I wouldn't last one day if my girl was like those two" said Carter. 

            "Yeah, I'm just happy Emily isn't like those two," said Jason sitting up. The three all nodded agreeing. Leo then looked over at Eric who hadn't said a word. He turned looking at Jason and Carter he then pointed over at Eric. The two then got an idea.

Andors who was partly listening in on their conversation, turned his head looking at where they were headed to next. Andros snickered he saw them heading towards Eric.

            "Eric heads up the trio is coming towards you, beware" said Andros softly knowing very well what those three were up to. Eric opened his eyes to find Leo, Carter and Jason staring at him.

            "What can I do for you three?" he asked, they all smirked.

            "Oh come on Eric we know all about you and Taylor" said Leo with a smile. Eric gives a cunning smile as he sits up, he cracks his knuckles.

            "Really, well unless you want to wake up tomorrow with missing fingers, I suggest we just leave it at that" he said looking at them with an evil grin. With that the three backed away from the quantum ranger. Eric laughed lightly as he watched the trio coward away from him. By then Race and Don had snuck away from the group.

            Tommy and Kim had found a nice spot to sit. Where the sun was shining down. Tommy held his young son in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me about what was going on, you know I would help" she said looking into his eyes. Tommy looked down at his son, and then meant with her eyes.

            "Because I knew you would want to. I don't want anything bad to happen to you or Donnie" he said softly. Kim nodded her head and smiled, he still was the same Tommy she married three years ago, always protecting her from harms way.

            "You can't be everywhere Tommy. You know that," she said kindly putting her arms around his shoulder. He looked at her with a smile.

            "I know, but I can try right" he said softly. Kim smiled and leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

 Don had been watching them from a distance, so that he wouldn't be noticed. He began to see the father his mother always told him about. The kind of man he could look up too. Maybe he had been too hard on him? Maybe he should have understood? Don sighed heavily, hopefully they would be able to change all that. Then he'll have the father he had been told about.

            Jen and Wes were walking along side the building they hadn't said much to each other. And that's what scared Wes. He knew Jen was probably still mad at him for leaving her with his father. Jen then grabbed a hold of Wes pressing him against the wall. She looked at him angrily.

            "Well what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked looking him right in the eyes. Wes sort of grinned, working his charm.

            "I love you" he mumbled, giving her that smile she loved. Jen smiled at his cuteness but wasn't going to let him get by with that.

            "Nice try sweetie but I won't let you go by with that. Not after you left me alone with your father about the whole us thing, well" she said glaring right at him.

            "Oh, that thing" he laughed. He stopped once she was giving him I really ticked off look. "How did dad take it?" he asked knowing very well he was asking for a good punch in the face. Jen looked right at the smirk on his face.

            "Well after I explained we got married, he seemed to be fine with it" Wes smiled, Jen's hold on Wes tensed up a bit. "And if you ever pull another stunt like that again, I'll kill you" she said as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Once that was done, she released Wes and went on her merry way. Leaving Wes to recover from what just happened. Wes could here the snickering of someone. He turned and looked at the window behind him. He looked down in it and saw Race crouched down on the floor.

            "You thought that was funny?' he asked being cocky. Race stood up and looked at his young father.

            "Of course, it's always funny the way she's able to get right at you," said Race. Wes just nodded his head.

            "And what your not telling us" asked Wes changing the subject. Race looked at Wes very honestly. For everyone's sake it was better no one knew.

            "I can't tell you or anyone for a reason. When the time comes you will know why, so for now your going to have to trust me. I am going to make sure that this time around the outcome will be different" said Race being truth worthy. Wes nodded his head, he had to trust that Race was right about this.

            "I guess I'll have to take that" said Wes with a slight smile.    

            The next day came very quickly everyone was outside resting from the morning workout. Jen stared at the two young teens, and one thing accord to her she had no idea what their names were. "So do you two have names?' she asked. Race and Donnie looked at each other. It was bad enough that the others knew who they were, yet alone their names. Tommy and Wes decided to jump in. They needed to help save theirs sons from their mothers.

 "Um we don't know their names either" Wes lied. Tommy nodded his head agreeing with Wes.

            "Yeah, they thought it would be best we don't know their names" Tommy lied. Jen and Kim did not believe a word of it, they could tell when their husbands were lying.

            "You two are lying" said the girls. Wes and Tommy looked at each and then back away from their wives. Race signal to Don, the two stood up.

            "Will tell you are names" said Don. Jen and Kim looked at Don. Tommy and Wes couldn't believe their ears. The same with everyone else, they couldn't believe they were going to tell them who they were.

            "WHAT?" Tommy and Wes yelled. Both Don and Race ignored the two.

"Yeah, were no one of importance, but if it means that much to you" said Race, looking right into Jen's eyes. He knew how to work at this getting around things. His father had taught him well. "But if we tell you it could very well mess up everything we have come here to prevent" said Race. Wes and Tommy slightly nodded to the other guys to help out.

            "Hey I'm fine with the no names" said Leo jumping in.

            "Yeah me too," Carter, joining in on it.

            "I'm game, wouldn't want to make things any worse" said Andros.

            "I'm cool with it" said Jason

            "What do I care about their names, as far as I'm concerned their couple of kids" said Eric, putting on his best attitude act.

            "I'm alright with it, Tommy, Wes what about you?' asked TJ looking over at Tommy and Wes.

            "Fine with it too" they both said.

            Jen nodded her head at all of them, as if she knew they were up to something. She looked at Kim. "Come on Kim let's go for a walk, seeing as how were the only ones here telling the truth," said Jen .Kim stood up and held on to Donnie.

            "Later guys" she said as she and Jen began walking away laughing. Race and Don looked at each other and nodded their heads. That was too close.

            "Hey Kim wait up" said Tommy as he ran after the two girls. Eric had seen the look Race and Don had given each other. Something was up.

            "Is everything okay boys?' he asked looking at them. They both met Eric gaze. He was far too aware of things, one thing they had known they had to be careful of.

            "Everything is as it should be" said Race.

            "Meaning what?" asked Leo who had found internist in the conversation.

            "You will know soon enough" said Don. Everyone now was staring at the two.

            "Soon, how soon" asked Jason who seemed to become concerned. Carter stepped forward,

            "Shouldn't one of us get Tommy?' he asked. Race looked at Don,

            "No you all must remain here, he will come to you. He knows you have been training for his arrival" said Race. Everyone began to get confused looks on their faces.

            "Do you mean Master vile, but how?' asked Andros in outrage. Race took a deep breath.

            "Yes he knows of us being here warning you, as how he found out I don't know. But he is coming to this very spot, I can feel it" said Race looking at all of them seeing the fear in their eyes.

            "Are we ready?' asked TJ looking at the two. Both teen's looked at each other.

            "That is for you to decide. We do not know what the outcome will be this time around. It is up to all of you if your ready and I pray you all are. For if not our future is doomed" said Don deeply his look was very stern.

            Kim, Jen, baby Don and Tommy were up in a building that was a little ways from the bunk base they were staying in. Tommy stared out the window he had a lot on his mind. Jen walked over to Kim and placed her on her shoulder. "Maybe you should go talk to him. I'll hold Donnie for you, I need to practice" said Jen with a smile. Kim smiled back.

            "Thanks" said Kim as she placed her son in Jen's arms. Kim slowly walked over to Tommy and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey is something wrong" she asked him kindly.

            "What do you mean?' asked Tommy softly, as he turned to meet her face.

            "You've been acting like something is wrong. What are you hiding?' she asked. Tommy put his head down and slowly looked at her. How could he tell her?

            "I can't tell you, I'm sorry but for your own good its better you don't know" he said. Kim put her down. She hated it when he got like this always pushing him away.

            The sky began to darken, everyone was looking around. "What's going on?' said Leo, trying to stand on his own two feet. Andros looked up in the sky and saw what he feared.   
            "He's here!" said Andros not being able to believe it. Jason began to look around making sure everyone was still with them.

            "Where's Don?" he asked. Everyone looked at Race, but he would not answer the question.

            "Everybody get ready he's going to" BOOM, the impact sent the rangers to the ground. Slowly they stood up facing the monster before them.

            Master Vile laughed darkly "Well look what we have here, soon to be washed up rangers" he said.  Jason stepped forward; with Tommy absent he was next in line to leader.

            "Not this time, were ready for you" Jason turned and faced the other's "you guys ready" they all shook their heads yes "then let's do it"

            Wes began looking around he didn't see Setelix any where. He quickly turned to Race as the other rangers morphed into action.

            Tommy, Kim and Jen were staring out the window looking to the sky, it had become darker. "What the heck is happing out there?" she asked. Tommy's heart began to beat faster and faster.

            "The battle's begun, I got to go and help the guys" said Tommy rushing to the door. The girls were running behind him, but someone was blocking the way out.

            "Steelix" yelled Jen not taking her eyes off of him. Tommy stared from Jen to Steleix, now realizing something. 

            "Get back girl's, you need to protect Donnie I'll take care of this metal head" said Tommy going at him.

            "Tommy" yelled Kim as she watched as Tommy fought against Steelix. Jen put her morpher up to her mouth

            "Wes, Wes come in" yelled Jen

            "_Jen where are you_, "said Wes in a panic

            "In a building, Steelix is here hurry" she said as she watched Tommy battle her enemy. She would morph herself, but would be u- able to with her carrying a child. Tommy quickly glanced at Kim he saw that look in her eyes.

            "Don't even think about morphing Kim, just stay where you are" said Tommy quickly, he then put his attention back on Steelix. Tommy went at Steelix and kicked him in the gut.

            Wes watched as the others morphed, "I got to go, the others need my help" said Wes looking at them.

            "Go we can handle this" said Andros. Just as Andros, had said that who to be flying in but Cole. He jumped down to the ground in full ranger uniform. 

            "Looks like I got here just time" said Cole as he stood next to the others waiting to make the attack.

            Wes stared at them once more before taking off; Race was right next to him. "What are you doing?' asked Wes as the two ran in the direction where Jen and the others were.

            "Making sure that history doesn't repeat it self" stated Race.

            Kim and Jen were backed up against a wall. Little Donnie was in Kim's arms she held her son close to her. Tommy was fighting Steelix with out his ranger powers; he hadn't had the chance to be able to morph into the red ranger.

            "My battle is not with you, all I want is Jen" said Steelix as he glared at Tommy, Tommy took a deep breath. He now was beginning to understand, how it came to be he fell under control.

            "If you have a problem with her you'll have to go through me first" he yelled as he began to punch and kick Steelix with everything he learned. Steelix had been well trained as well. He blocked most of Tommy's move and made his own moves as well.

A young teen had been watching the battle hiding behind boxes where he wouldn't be seen. Steelix began laughing. Tommy stopped and just stared at him wondering why he wasn't fighting back.

            "Fool" he said as a spray can appeared in his hands. Fear ran down Tommy's spine. So this is how it happened. He thought to himself.

            "Kimberly, Jen get out of here NOW!" yelled Tommy he didn't want them to see what could happen to him. He went to fight off Steelix, but both girls just froze in their tracks. Someone was blocking their way to get out. It was one of the boys. The young teen Don had a blaster gun in his hands aimed right at Steelix and Tommy. Both Tommy and Steelix were staring at him wondering what he was planning on doing with his blaster. Fear was in Tommy's eyes, he didn't know what to think. Don's look was stern and fierce as he pulled the trigger. Tommy closed his eyes, and then BAM the spray can fell to the ground. Once Tommy realized what happened he kicked Steelix in the chest, but that wasn't enough. Steelix waked Tommy hard to the ground. Don ran to his father, and dropped to his knees.

            "You okay?" he asked. Tommy looked at him oddly. Why he had saved him?

            "Why did you do that?" he asked, Don put his head down.

            "Because, I final believed the truth" he said with a smile. Steelix began laughing.

            "How touching but, now it's time to destroy all of you" said Steelix as he drew out his blaster gun pointing it at all of them.

            "I don't think so" said Wes jumping in with a flying side kick, knocking Steelix's gun to the ground.

            "Wes!" yelled Jen, Wes quickly looked at everyone making sure they were okay.

            "You guys okay?" he asked, everyone nodded their heads.

            "Yeah, what took you so long?' asked Tommy as he stood up. Wes took a deep breath.

            "Master Vile is here, the others are fighting him" said Wes. Fear began to shine in Tommy's eyes.

            "Their going to need our help" he said,

            "I know. But first we have to take care of the guy" said Wes turning towards Steelix getting ready to morph. But Stelix was to fast for him he knocked Wes' morpher onto the ground. Wes looked surprised and Steelix waked him across the room.

            "WES!" cried Jen. That's when Tommy jumped in he took Steelix down to the ground both of them were struggle to get free. Steelix then got the upper hand and kicked Tommy off of him. Tommy hit a wall, and fell to the ground. He struggled to get up but was unable to.  Steelix was making his way towards Jen. Don saw his movement and got in front of Jen, Kim and the baby.

            "You have to go through me to get to them" he said sternly. Steelix just laughed at the teen.

            "Foolish boy, you can't stop me. I will tare you apart just like I did two your two friends" Don didn't respond, he just stared at Steelix, and then he noticed Wes creeping up behind Steelix.

            "Your going down Steelix" yelled Don kicking him hard to the ground. Then Wes jumped in with all his might but during his attempt, he and Steelix both fell out the window. 

            "Wes" everyone yelled. Race had watched the whole thing he had to act fast; he quickly picked up the time force morpher.

            "Red time force ranger!" he yelled as he jumped out the window. Tommy, Kim and Jen looked at each other wondering. How the heck he did that?

            Race was now on top of his father and Steelix, he began kicking the mutant to let go of Wes. Steelix lost his grip and fell to the ground, Race grabbed a hold of Wes and the two safely made it the ground unharmed. The two looked at each other; Race quickly unmorphed and gave the morpher back to Wes. Jen and everyone came running outside. Jen ran to Wes and put her arms around him.

            "Hey it's okay" he said rubbing her back. Kim held her young son in her arms tight. She looked at Tommy who was holding his head.

            "You okay?' she asked. 

            "Yeah" he looked over to Wes "Hey Wes we got to be going the others need us" said Tommy. Wes and Jen broke and looked at each other they smiled.

            "Duties calls" he looked down and saw Steelix unmoving on the ground "I don't think you need to worry about him any more" he said. 

            Jen kissed him on the cheek "Be careful" she said as Wes ran over to Tommy. The two morphed and looked at the two boy

            "You, two coming?" asked Tommy. Race and Don looked at each other.

            "Of course someone needs to watch your backs" said Don

            "Wouldn't miss it" Race said, with that the four began running in the direction where the fight was taking place. 

            Kim and Jen looked at each other "You don't think that those two boys are"

                        "No that's impossible, is it?"

            The rangers were in a battle of their lives. Andros was standing next to Jason, "What are we going to do if we can't defeat this guy?' asked Jason trying to catch his breath. 

            "We have to, if we don't the future we were told will become reality" said Andros; by now the other ranger were standing by the two all but Tommy and Wes. Master Vile was laughing deeply.

            "Foolish rangers you should of known you couldn't defeat me, but now a least you'll be able to die together" he said evilly. Everyone was looking at each wondering what they should do they were all tired. Master Vile began to power up. "GOODBYE RANGERS"

            "I don't think so" said Wes as he jumped in front of the others along with Tommy          "Yeah your going done for good Vile" said Tommy. Wes and Tommy looked at each other nodded their heads. "Let's do it' they said as they got next the their other fellow rangers

            "Oh two more rangers, do you really think that will help you, ha-ha" said Vile staring at all of them.

            "What about two more" said a voice

            "Yeah, how bout two more rangers to add to you destruction" said another. It was Don and Race, both were wearing ranger uniforms. Don was black with grey trim. Race's was grey with black trim. 

            "I don't care how many of you there are I'll destroy you all" said Vile charging at all of them. Each of the rangers held his own weapon getting ready to attack.

            "Rangers FIRE" yelled Tommy. All of them used their weapons and blasted at Vile. Explosion and smoke filled the air

            Kim and Jen saw the huge explosion and came running. They found everyone lying on the ground not moving. Jen ran to Wes as Kim ran to Tommy with her son in her arms.

            "Wes, are you okay?" asked Jen helping him up.

            "Yeah, is everyone else Eric" said Wes looking over to his friend

            "Yeah I'm fine" said Eric sitting up

            "Me to" said T.J, patting the dirt off his pants

            "I'm okay" said Cole jumping up

            "Don't worry about me I'm okay:" said Andros getting to his feet

            "I'll be fine once my head stops spinning" said Leo holding his head

            "Never felt better" said Carter getting up

            "Same for me" said Jason. Kim helped Tommy up he began looking around

            "What is it Tommy?' asked Kim. Tommy looked at her

            "I don't know, I feel like were missing two people" said Tommy. Wes heard what Tommy said.

            "Now that you mention it so do I" said Wes. Everyone then began looking around, but it was as if they didn't know who they were looking for.

            Two figures stood far away in the distance they looked at each other. "Its better this way that they don't remember" said Race.

            "I agree, so let's go home" said Don. Race smiled home sounded good,

            "Yeah that sounds like a good idea" said Race, with that the two disappeared back from where they came.

            Few days later, everyone went back to where they belonged, Jen and Wes along with Eric went back to their home. 

            "So Wes when were you planning on telling me you got married?" asked Mr. Collins. Wes looked at his father then to Eric and Jen for help.

            "Ah um right now, so you okay with it?" asked Wes grinning.

            "Of course I just wish you would have told me sooner, I could have planed something for you then" he said. Jen then deiced to help Wes out 

            "Oh well Wes and I didn't want a big wedding, but if you want us to have one with you there we can do that" said Jen kindly.

            "Yes I like that very much" said Mr. Collins

            "So Eric senses were going to have another Wedding, could you be my best man and also give Jen away" asked Wes.

            "Woo, when did I come apart of this" he said, everyone began to laugh

            Tommy, Kim and Don would soon move to Silver Hill where Tommy would join the Silver Guardians and become the third commander. Kim and Jen became good friends, as did Tommy, Wes and Eric. When Race was born him and Don would grow up to be great friends.

            Cole had returned back to his life in Turtle Cove his ranger days were now over. And he was living a quite life. 

            Leo left Earth and returned to his new home planet to be with his brother and his friends. They were all waiting for him with open arms when he returned back home.

            Carter had went back to Marian Bay where he contentious to be a firefighter. He meets up with his friends when ever he can

            Jason went back to Angel Grove to be with Emily and they both visit their friends in Silver Hill as often as they can. 

            As for T.J. he also returned to Angel Grove where he coach's a pee-wee baseball team. He really enjoys it; Cassie sometimes helps out with the practices.

As for Andros he finally came to his senses and went back to Ashley. He had knocked on her door; she opened it with a smile. "Can I come in" is all he said. Ashley moved to the side to let him in.

            As for Don and Race they returned safely back to their time. The place they arrived in was not the place they left behind. They had saved the future and found many new surprises waiting for them. They returned to a future that was brighter then the dark future they came from, a future where they wouldn't have to run or hide in fear, a future with their families.


End file.
